Baiser volé
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Le quartier d'Ikebukuro est tranquille; aujourd'hui, Shizuo Heiwajima se repose. Il flâne, se promène, puis s'assoit sur un banc, pour profiter du calme ambiant...hélas vite troublé par l'arrivée d'un indésirable. Shizaya


**Titre : Baiser volé**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Fandom : Durarara!**

**Rating : K+  
**

**Notes : Bonjour, bonjour. Voici un petit OS. Je ne sais pas, j'avais aussi envie de faire intervenir Shinra et Celty, mais je ne trouvais pas de quoi écrire une suite. Je pense que tout est dit à travers le baiser de fin. Mais je pense tout de même à écrire un deuxième chapitre, où il y aurait une discussion calme entre Izaya et Shizuo, si c'est possible...  
**

**J'hésite pour le rating. C'est assez court, mais il y a un peu de sang, et le personnage d'Izaya me semble vraiment sadique, alors peut-être que je devrais mettre du rating T ? Pourtant, ça ne me paraît pas assez sombre, presque fluffy...  
**

* * *

La silhouette longiligne, toute en noir et blanc, de Shizuo Heiwajima, est l'une des plus connue du quartier d'Ikebukuro. Personne n'ignore qui est ce grand blond à l'allure trompeusement impassible, dans son costume de barman.

Aujourd'hui, il a passé une journée plutôt calme. Il n'a frappé personne, n'a arraché aucun panneau de signalisation, n'a jeté aucun distributeur de boisson.

Un jour exceptionnellement paisible, en somme. Et il en profite avec une certaine joie, assis sur un banc public, les bras le long du dossier; il rejette la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, et expulse la fumée de sa cigarette coincée entre deux doigts.

Il reste ainsi quelques minutes, savourant l'épice piquant du tabac sur sa langue, laissant le bâtonnet se consumer lentement.

Soudain, un contact inattendu se presse contre sa bouche entrouverte; quelque chose d'humide et de doux vient effleurer le bord de ses lèvres et rencontre brièvement sa langue avant de se retirer, comme intimidé, s'attardant sur le tranchant de ses dents. Contre ses lèvres, une autre bouche tente de le goûter, et c'est plutôt agréable. Bizarre, mais agréable.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Un visage souriant se tient au dessus de lui, vu à l'envers.

- Salut, Shizu-chan.

D'abord stupéfait, Shizuo parvient enfin à se redresser. Il se lève et se retourne, bien campé sur ses deux pieds, les poings serrés. Izaya le regarde avec un amusement visible; ses yeux pétillent.

- Izayaaaaa...

La voix du blond est rauque et basse; elle gronde comme un roulement de tonnerre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu viens de faire ?, continua-t-il sur le même ton en avançant d'un pas.

Certes, il y avait le banc qui les séparait. Mais ce n'était pas un obstacle assez grand pour échapper à la fureur d'Heiwajima Shizuo; Izaya Orihara en était parfaitement conscient, mais feint de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

- Je crois que je viens de t'embrasser, déclara-t-il sur un mode semi-narquois. Mais bien sûr, si tu ne le crois pas, on peut recommencer...

Il pirouetta sur le côté. Juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir le banc public dans la tronche.

- IZAYAAAAAAAAAA !, rugit Shizuo.

Avec un ricanement, Izaya s'échappa. Il est particulièrement doué à ce jeu. Mais l'ancien barman ne le laissera pas filer aussi facilement après s'être moqué de lui de façon aussi flagrante.

Alors il le poursuit.

La course d'Izaya est gracieuse et légère comme l'air. Il court parfaitement, habitué. Il est le genre de personne dont le corps est fait pour le mouvement. Il est fin et agile, ses pieds frappent à peine le sol, comme s'il avait des ailes.

Derrière lui, Shizuo peine à le rattraper. Il déteste courir. C'est si fatiguant. Cet asticot ne pourrait-il pas rester tranquille et recevoir sa raclée dignement, comme un homme ? Mais évidemment, ce serait trop demander.

Izaya n'est pas un homme. C'est un DEMON !

- Izayaaaaaaaaa !

Le brun n'a que faire de ses hurlements de fureur; il se retourne fugitivement et lui adresse son plus beau sourire, ce qui a le don d'agacer prodigieusement le blondinet aux lunettes colorées. Il attrape donc la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main, à savoir un passant, et le jette, criant et gigotant, sur l'informateur à la langue de vipère. Ce dernier s'écroule sous le poids qui lui tombe subitement sur les épaules.

Shizuo s'approche d'un pas conquérant, une aura de menace flottant autour de lui.

Izaya lève les yeux et son visage s'assombrit.

- Merde...

...

...

La nuit est tombée. Dans une ruelle sombre, les deux grands gamins comptent leurs plaies.

- Tu me le payeras, gronde Heiwajima en constatant que son costume était fichu, lardé de coups de couteaux qu'il était - et taché de sang, le sien et celui de l'autre.

Orihara essuie le sang qui perle de son nez d'un revers de manche, esquissant un sourire; Shizuo l'aperçoit du coin de l'œil et rugit, prêt à entamer un nouveau pugilat.

Hélas, la faiblesse de son corps le rappelle à l'ordre, et tandis qu'il se redressait, son épaule émet un craquement significatif, un jet de sang salit le mur derrière lui, et il retombe, évanoui.

Le jeune informateur se détend alors. La menace est passée. Il examine son propre corps, établissant la gravité de ses blessures pour évaluer s'il est capable de marcher ou non. Exténué, douloureux, il pose l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur, contre lequel il est affalé, et regarde l'ancien barman à la dérobée.

- Tu sais, Shizu-chan, si tu cessais de me courir après, peut-être que je cesserais de venir te voir...

Il rampe jusqu'au corps inanimé et pose négligemment son couteau sur la gorge du blond.

- Si je te tuais maintenant, tu cesserais sans doute d'être un problème. Oh, bien sûr, il y aurait une enquête, mais tu t'es fait tant d'ennemi que ce ne serait pas bien dur de faire inculper un pseudo coupable. Ce serait une épine chassé de mon pied, et un fauteur de trouble en moins pour la société...

Il éclate de rire; rire qui résonne de façon stridente dans la ruelle.

- Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça, ajoute Izaya en faisant glisser le fil de sa lame sur la peau fine du cou, l'entamant très légèrement. Aussi imprévisible que tu puisses être, j'ai néanmoins plusieurs raisons valables de te laisser en vie...

Il se penche, et ses lèvres embrassent celles du bel endormi. Lorsqu'il se redresse dans un gémissement, sa mâchoire est un peu crispée, et un peu de sang coule de sa bouche fendue d'un sourire faux qui ne monte pas à ses yeux brillant d'une rage rentrée.

Shizuo s'agite et gronde dans son sommeil; même dans l'inconscience, il peut mordre.

Chancelant, le brun se relève en s'appuyant au mur.

- Tu as de la chance, Shizu-chan. A l'heure qu'il est, j'ai tout simplement envie de te réduire en bouillie, qu'importe mes plans, qu'importe mes projets.

Il soupire et se détourne, la démarche incertaine.

- Mais une chose te sauve...

Il rit, repensant au baiser volé, à sa douceur éphémère.

- ...Tu embrasses bien.

Il disparut.


End file.
